Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pad arranged to generate alternating pressure, especially for use by sedentary patients, e.g. bed-ridden patients. Such pads may take various forms including mattresses and beds and other forms as explained later. For convenience the invention will first be described with reference to use in a mattress or bed.